Kingdom of Lleh's Story Arcs
Tree Arc: The first story Arc of Lleh. King Nick and Aeron rule over their kingdom, but how they were ruling angered many people. It sparked a rebellion, one of the leaders being Dythan. The Kings were ruthless in their attacks, which made Dythan finally turn himself in in exchange for his sister's safety. Demon Arc: After the Tree Arc, it is discovered that a being named Xyn exists and, in the past, they had possessed King Aeron. Due to complications of how Aeron obtained the land for the Kingdom of Lleh in the first place, Aeron was dying. He was saved however, when King Nick was tricked into letting Xyn possess King Aeron again. From there, Xyn quickly began disrupting Aeron's everyday life. Arch, a one winged Flugal, met Xyn in the past. When confronted with Xyn, Arch yelled about Xyn being dangerous and would then plan to kill Xyn and Aeron at the same time (since he was planning to kill one of the kings anyway.) Arch attempted to poison King Aeron right in front of King Nick. Angered, King Nick beat him up to the point of him no longer being able to move. Sirus found Arch and began taking care of him. Xyn, though, was still inside King Aeron's body. Bastallio was able to kill Xyn by going inside of King Aeron's mind. Rosary Arc: For a long time, The Kingdom of Lleh had been in a war with The Kingdom of Azure. The war came to an abrupt halt when King Nick discovered that the Queen of the Kingdom of Azure was Queen Rose. Queen Rose was King Nick's friend from a long time ago, before Nick grew to be the way he was today. King Aeron, though, was not happy with the war ending and tried to continue it. King Nick was able to convince Aeron that the war wasn't worth fighting and that it would destroy their relationship. Memory Arc: A new demon, named Keele, appeared in Lleh. She was in search for a new host for herself, but grew interested at the Kingdom of Lleh's inhabitants. Keele teams up with a man named Mephisto to brainwash Nick. She brainwashed him to become more obedient to both her and Mephisto. Keele was defeated and sent away, but Nick stayed the same. Angered, Aeron blamed Rose for Nick's change in personality so he set off to go start the war once more with The Kingdom of Azure. Ruler Arc: With the help of Dythan and Zilos, Nick eventually grew out of his new skittish attitude, though he tends to show more mercy at times. This sent Nick into a deep depression which made him start drinking more. During his drinking, he pulled a random peasant woman, named Julia, out of her daily life. They had what could be called a small affair for one night, then she was thrown out into the streets again. Eventually, Nick grew out of his drinking, but he was still depressed about his husband leaving. One day, Aeron came back. Aeron and Nick argued about him leaving until eventually they forgave each other and Aeron decided to stay. On the other side of things, Bastallio had ventured out to conquer a strange kingdom. The Kingdom of Sirhc had a kingdom right out of a fantasy story. The rular was soft-spoken, but extremely sassy... and quite childish. When the rular was threatened, an angel walked out in front of Bastallio and challenged him to battle. Durring the fight, strange things kept happening. Including Bast being kicked off the roof by a seemingly invisible force, a giant cartoonish bolder, and a giant cartoon-like wall, all popping up randomly. In the middle of the fight, the Angel suddenly yelled: "BAAAASTY!" That's when Bastallio knew. It was Inverse.The fighting grew more intense with learning this, until Inverse finally won. He won, but not before Bastallio put a curse on him, Dythan, and Mason. They were all cursed with no longer being able to hide their emotions towards others. Return Arc Finally returning to the kingdom, Aeron grew into a bloodthirsty rage. He demanded for people to be killed. He yelled at his husband and left the castle again to head down to the Tavern. While Aeron drank, Keele walked up to him and started talking to him, offering him Aries River to drink. After he was drunk, Keele proposed that she could get rid of Nick's brainwashing for a price. Aeron gave Keele his daughter in exchange for returning his husband back to normal. Keele returned Nick back to normal after parading around the King's room for a bit, acting all high-and-mighty. Then she left, happy to have a powerful new body to go to. Nick was now fully back to his ruthless, old self. Julia finds Nick again and explains to him that she is carrying his child. Nick allows for Julia to live in the castle until the child is born. If the child is a human, Julia will either keep the child or he will kill them both. If the child is a demon, Nick will take the child and kick Julia out or kill her. Holy Arc: Arch sneaked into the Kings' Bedroom one day in search of Dythan. After finding him, he said he had a surprise to show him. As he lead Dythan down into the black market and past some stalls, he walked into a storage area behind one of the stalls. He led him to a secret, underground church and asked Dythan to join in his rebellion against the kings. Dythan agreed after much thought and then he had to go back to the castle due to the holiness of the surroundings weakening him. When Arch set Dythan in his bed, the king barged in and looked to be wanted to have a bit of private time. Upon seeing Arch near Nick's pet, they quickly chased Arch down inside of their bedroom and ripped off his wing. Aeron also broke Dythan's back when he tried to help Arch. A furious Sirus barged into the room and demanded they let go of Arch, which Nick responded with kicking Arch's head. After a small fit of alchemy magic, Sirus was able to get Arch away from the Kings and turn the gold in their room to coal. After talking to them for a bit more, Sirus left with bruises and Arch to patch him up. They both decided that Arch should no longer have wings, after loosing four. It was then revealed, while Sirus was patching Arch up, that Arch had a concussion from the kick to his head. Sister Arc: ---(The final arc will be put here)